


Since when has Rick Astley gotten anybody laid?

by sparklechii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, shitty love songs, this is the worst thing ive ever fuckig written, tsukki is the worst boyfriend ever never let him do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklechii/pseuds/sparklechii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima makes a playlist, Yamaguchi is going to punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when has Rick Astley gotten anybody laid?

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be for tsukkiyamafest but I couldn't be bothered doing the rest of the prompts so this is all I got

"Tsukki! I swear to god!" Tsukishima heard the tell-tale cry from across his bedroom, followed by heavy footsteps and his chair being violently spun around. He came face to face with his fuming boyfriend and gave the best shit-eating grin he could.

"What is it Yamaguchi?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What is this!?" Yamaguchi shoved his glowing phone in Tsukishima's face, he blinked a few times before recognising it as the 8tracks app, his expression nearly betraying him as he tried to push back the laughter.

"That is your phone, Yamaguchi, you having been using it for the past hour and a half."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, I'm talking about the playlist that you just sent me the link to." 

Tsukishima eyed the playlist displayed across Yamaguchi's phone. The very special playlist that Tsukishima had tailored to ensure his boyfriend's rage.

"Those would be the tracks I so kindly put together for you. I made sure it would get my feelings across."

"It's eight fucking cliché love songs from the 80s."

"That would be correct, yes." Tsukishima was barely holding back his laughter at that point. "Although a few of them are from the early 2000s, you need to learn your shitty love songs better." 

Yamaguchi was less than amused, putting his hands on his hips and giving a very annoyed pout which was admittedly very cute.

"What feelings could you possibly be trying to get across with that... thing?"

"Well for a start, I wanted to get you off your phone for a second so you could come over here and make out with me," He began, fully ready to continue with his amazing explanation before Yamaguchi so rudely interrupted.

"Why would the song 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick fucking Astley ever get someone to make out with you?"

"Hush hush babe, let me finish my explanation." Yamaguchi winced at the terrible nickname, assuring Tsukishima that he was actually the best boyfriend ever.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I also wanted to make sure that you knew that I don't want just another pretty face."

"Tsukki no."

"I don't want just anyone to hold."

"Stop."

"I don't want my love to go to waste."

"I will beat you with a fucking baseball bat."

"I want you and you beautiful sooo-hmph!"

Tsukishima was again, rudely interrupted, however this time it was by Yamaguchi's lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss was brief however as Yamaguchi pushed him away just as quickly as he had pulled him down. 

Tsukishima was quite disappointed at the lack of a proper kiss but very content with the angry blush across his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Sorry, but if I let you continue that song I would have no choice but to skin you alive." 

"Woah, harsh." Tsukishima grinned.

"Never sing again or I'm breaking up with you."

"You drive a hard bargain Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour okay don't hate
> 
> I was going to like edit it and make it slightly longer but I couldn't reread it without cringing so this is how it is ok
> 
> Edit: ummm thank you????? im glad a lot of people really like it???? ?? i was not expecting this but thank u all for ur kind words


End file.
